


Intrusion Factors: Knuckles The God

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Knuckles learns of the true danger to the universe





	Intrusion Factors: Knuckles The God

Intrusion Factors: Knuckles The God

Knuckles was transported to a plane of existence beyond the control of the narrative structure. While the structure was already flimsy at best, this was due to a break in reality. The break resulted in little pieces of **All** floating around in the void due to the actions and constant ever growing stakes of the many battles the characters partake in. Most of these fights not yet being recorded in the pages of the story. Be it via flashbacks or even in real time.

Perhaps the inclusion of the fourth wall and the causal breaking of this aforementioned ‘wall’ will bring into light that something else is indeed broken. Reality hangs over a well of never ending and yet forever gone. Should things not be repaired correctly, all things will come to an untimely end.

**Knuckles:** So what you’re telling me is that if I don’t do anything about the cracks in the story, me and everyone else I know will die?

Yes and no. It wouldn’t be Death that would occur. Death is a concept that in a written format can be easily overcome. You can escape Death, you cannot escape erasure from reality.

**Knuckles:** Erasure? You’re telling me that this is actually the end of everything?

Endings could also hint at new beginnings. What I am suggesting to you doesn’t have a human nor Mobian word for it. In fact there is no word for it in any language. Perhaps you could call it the void. Picture feeling a pit in your stomach leading to nothing as you fall forever, never to be seen again. And as you fall, your mind and body unravel into everlasting nothingness.

**Knuckles:** How do I stop this from happening?  
For now. You can attempt to temporarily patch up the holes in existence. But you will need alot more power than you already have. Perhaps you could try contacting a friend.

**Knuckles:** A friend? Who in the world would I even consider asking….wait…..maybe Sonic? No, he’s been too much of a loose cannon lately to actually help me. He might actually make things worse. Wait, are these tears in reality the reason people from alternate universes are showing up in mine?

You are correct in assuming that. The holes are linked to that. While you may be able to patch and even fix the holes. The ones transported to your universe will never be returned. But do not fret, their presence will not harm anything. Reality will allow this.

**Knuckles:** Thanks I guess.. But who do I even contact and how?

Simple.

You reach out and talk. You are in the narrative **Source**. As of such, the beings known as the Writer, the Editor and any other beings of that level will not be able to interfere with your will.

**Knuckles:** So I can just influence this so called ‘plot’ and do whatever I want? Heh, I just might do that. In fact, I know just who to contact. Omega! He’s got connections with the majority of people I need to get in contact with anyway, but what’s he doing? I’m going to try to get into contact with him….

**Knuckles:** ….

Any luck?

**Knuckles:** No…. I don’t think he can quite understand me. I think he’s worried about some kind of fight going on between Shadow, G.U.N and that asshole Eggman. That bastard Eggman will pay one day….. but what we got going on is alot more important than my beef with him. At least for right now and I’ve got to let Omega know that!

Then make your second attempt.


End file.
